


Show Me

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Sex, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: It takes place right at the end of FIN part 2; against Xena's wishes, Gabrielle brings her back. Xena tries to act as if nothing happened, but Gabrielle keeps her at arm's length. The boat ride home is long, and things are strained. Once they reach Greece, Gabrielle finally lets Xena back in and reconnects after a time apart.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 11





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wrote this for a new friend on discord. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: FIN feels! and Sexy times.

* * *

"Gabrielle, you would doom these souls to be lost?"

"Yes, the only soul I care about is yours."

"You can't do that, you know that. It's not fair, I know-"

"No, don't you do that. I have no regrets for what I'm about to do because you shouldn't pay for what others did. You were taking that girl's ashes to their final resting place, and they attacked you. They set the fire which swept through the village. You didn't do that." Gabrielle had no intention of letting Xena die; she held the urn tighter in her hands. "After everything we've been through, I have the right to be selfish."

"Gabrielle…"

"No, you do not get to use my name to scold me like a child. I'm not a child anymore, Xena, but you continue to treat me like one. You ran off and knew what you were running into. You didn't have the guts to tell me, and by the time I figured it out-," Gabrielle trailed off as she looked into the sky. It was almost time, "I found your body and saw you without your head. Those images I will never forget, they are burned in my brain."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm not because I don't care if you hate me for the rest of my life. I'm tired of seeing you suffer for your past. I know this is the right thing," Gabrielle took a few steps towards the fountain, but Xena blocked her. "Move out of my way Xena, I'm bringing you back."

"I can't let you do that." The sun was almost set.

"Xena, move!"

"No." Gabrielle steadied herself; she would have to focus if she wanted to win this standoff. She took another step, her foot shifting in the dirt below. Gabrielle watched as Xena moved slightly, getting ready for her. She knew Xena better than anyone else, she learned a lot, and now it was time to use her new skills. She charged forward and made it seem like she would be sliding underneath. Just as Xena went down, she rolled up and used her to flip over, pushing off with her right foot. She landed and shoved the warrior from behind with her boot, pouring the ashes into the fountain.

"Right foot first," Gabrielle smiled, "I love you, Xena."

"Oh, Gabrielle," Xena walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Lips pressed against her forehead. "What have you done?"

"I will fight Yodoshi for the rest of my life if I have to, but I'm tired of fighting Xena." She sat them down on the edge of the fountain, holding Gabrielle in her arms. "I just want us to go home to Greece. I want to travel to your grandparent's farm and just be an us for a while." The warmth of Xena's body returned, and Gabrielle settled into her. "Can we go home, please?"

"We can go home," Xena's eyes fluttered closed, tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you," Xena whispered.

"I caught it." Gabrielle sobbed.

"I saw."

On the way to the docks, they had an escort from Morimoto's men. They followed their new leader to the edge of the ocean before departing. Gabrielle handed over the leadership to one of the others before saying goodbye; she had no need for samurai in Greece. They found a ship that would get them part way home. Two weeks, weather permitted.

"At least we don't have to worry about Poseidon, right?" Xena did her best to lighten the mood, Gabrielle was still upset, and her joke didn't land. It only got her a look of disapproval, "okay, it's going to be a long couple of weeks."

"I'm tired; I haven't slept in two days." Xena held her and rested her head on top of Gabrielle's.

"I'll find something to help." Xena bought some supplies for the journey. Within an hour, the ship departed, and they were heading to the next port. "When we hit land, we can always walk the next length. Either way, we'll have to travel by foot for at least a week."

"And if we take another ship?"

"A little over a week, it only cuts our travel down by a few days." Xena stayed beside Gabrielle as she leaned against the rail. She still had trouble with the sea, but Xena loved it. That all ended when she met Caesar, he changed her life and not for the better.

"Mmm," The sudden shift caused Xena to break out of her daydream. She caught Gabrielle before she hit the deck.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in."

"Stay with me."

"I'll stay," Xena knew that Gabrielle was scared. Worried that if she fell asleep, she'd wake up, and Xena would be gone. "I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise," Gabrielle settled into Xena's arms, pressing her face against the crook of her neck. She draped her arm over Xena's waist and held her in place. "I'm here," The comfort of Xena's words and her embrace helped Gabrielle drift off to sleep.

* * *

The boat ride across the sea was tense. Gabrielle refused to leave her side but barely spoke to her. When they reached Greece, things started to get better. It had been a few days, and Gabrielle finally seemed to relax, and Xena could finally breathe.

The sun was barely up, and Gabrielle could smell eggs cooking. Rolling over, Xena knelt down by the fire, "I made breakfast."

"Why so early?" Gabrielle sat up as Xena brought over a bowl.

"Storms coming. We'll be getting some heavy rain." Gabrielle closed her eyes and focused on the space around her. She could feel the energy that signaled rain and nodded in agreement.

"A couple hours,"

"You're getting better at that. Eat up; we need to be on the road right after you're done." Gabrielle took a bite of the eggs, smiled, took a small piece, and threw it at Xena playfully.

"You've been holding out on me. These eggs are delicious."

"No, we had a deal. I hunt, you cook, and you had my cooking before. You didn't like it," Xena pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry, but everything you cook comes out burnt and chewy. Except for these eggs, you can make the eggs from now on."

"Of course, Princess, as you wish." Xena chuckled, "Eat."

"That is all," Gabrielle waved her away playfully. It had been a while since they teased each other, and it felt nice.

Xena packed up camp as Gabrielle ate, shoving some eggs into her mouth as she went. By the time Gabrielle was done, everything was ready to go.

The girls picked a pair of horses, Tomlin and Fonda, from the port village they arrived at. They would do for now, but Xena had every intention of getting Argo II back. She left her with Virgil and promised she would return when things were done. Xena rubbed Fonda's face and smiled, "be a good girl and ride steady." She helped Gabrielle up before getting onto Tomlin. "Let's go."

The rain started a little over halfway into the journey. Staying close, they pushed through the storm. Xena led them along to the caves that would fit them, horses included. She made sure the horses were secure just inside and moved her and Gabrielle deeper in. It wasn't a warm summer rain; they would need a fire and blankets to keep warm.

Xena started the fire, and once it was going strong, she set up the bedrolls. "Come warm-up," They both stripped down, and Xena pulled the hide blankets from inside; she laid one down on the cloth and wrapped the other around them.

They would not freeze tonight. The glow of the fire, thick fur blankets, and their combined body heat would keep them warm. It was far too early to sleep, but other activities would occupy their time.

In the early years, Xena would sit in silence as Gabrielle told one of her stories. She loved hearing the girls take on it; she always had a different approach and perspective. In later years, everything was new and exciting. They were in the stages of young lust and sprinting down the road to love. Compared, Xena had a lot of experience with all types of love. Gabrielle was still learning, but she found new ways to surprise Xena.

"Gabrielle," They were old pros now, and Xena loved to take her time, and Gabrielle didn't complain. It was like slow torture but always a satisfying end.

"I missed you."

"I missed you," Xena murmured against her shoulder, lips and teeth running along her clavicle and continuing up her neck with a smile.

"Xena," Gabrielle's eyes fluttered closed, a gasp leaving her as Xena's teeth sunk into soft flesh. Not enough to break the skin but enough to get that reaction she was looking for. "Please." Gabrielle wrapped a leg around Xena, her center firmly pressed against her hip. Her own hips rolled once, twice, three times... "Show me," Gabrielle's hands cupping Xena's face, staring intently into those eyes. "Show me you won't leave."

"I'm here," Xena held Gabrielle close as her body moved against hers. She could feel Gabrielle's heat coating her hip, and it drove her wild. Her own needs growing, "Gods," licking her lips, she twisted and pinned Gabrielle beneath her with a smile. Her fingers ran down the valley of Gabrielle's breasts, over her toned stomach before hitting damp curls; Xena worshiped every inch of her. Gabrielle would be her temple, and Xena's touch the offering to the goddess. Gabrielle's arms went up and wrapped around Xena's neck, bringing her down into a fierce kiss.

"Xena, show me you'll stay." Xena slipped two fingers inside; the breathy needy sound she made sent a pure jolt of arousal to her core.

"The sweet noises you make and how you feel beneath me." Even by the dim light of the fire, Xena could see Gabrielle's blush on her cheeks. "Oh, Gabrielle." Her pace quickened.

"Xena," Gabrielle back arched, arms tightening around her neck as she held on. "Xena," She moaned again.

"The way you moan my name," In one motion, Xena took hold of Gabrielle's arms and held them above her head with one hand. "I will always give you what you need. All you have to do is ask. Do you want this?" The tone of her voice sent a shiver down Gabrielle's spine. She looked into those piercing blue orbs and melted.

"I want this, by the gods, I want this. Please, don't stop."

"I'll never stop, but I want this to last. It's been so long since I had you at my mercy, princess."

"Xena," Gabrielle let out a small whine as Xena started to kiss her way down. She stopped to run her tongue over both nipples, biting down to bring them to attention. She chuckled as Gabrielle's hips rose in response, "Xena."

"Ask me nicely," Reaching those abs, she took her time there. Gabrielle's body had transformed over time; she had the body of a warrior now. "Tell me." Her hand never stopped during her descent, and she now added a third finger.

"Please, taste me." Xena blew a steady breath of air against Gabrielle's exposed clit. Her back arched only to be pushed back down by Xena's arm. Three fingers moved inside as Xena's tongue circled around her sweet spot. "Show me."

"I'll show you all night, Gabrielle. I won't stop until the stars are in the sky." And she didn't; Xena didn't dare stop even as her own body begged for Gabrielle's touch.

The hour was late, and both were cuddled by the fire. The fur blanket half off as Xena kissed along Gabrielle's shoulder, nose nuzzling. "Xena," Gabrielle shifted to face her, hand going up to cup the warrior's cheek. "You're here."

"I'm here."

"Hold me," Xena wrapped her up, and Gabrielle rested against her chest. Xena's hand running through the short blonde hair with a smile. "I love you, Xena."

"I love you, Gabrielle. You are the best thing in my life." Now that Xena had time to think, she wasn't ready to give this up. Dying would be easy, but living would be harder. She had been prepared to give everything up and sacrifice herself for the greater good. Those souls were killed because she was there, but they were not her responsibility; she did not kill them with her own hand.

"You're here."

"Heart and soul."

END


End file.
